Por tu Honor
by AkaneMiiya
Summary: o la más frecuente "¿vas a retar a Kuno por haber deshonrado a tu prometida?" preguntaban sobre todo sus amigos a posta para hacerlo rabiar.


Los personajes no son míos, esta historia solo es con fines lúdicos.

.-.-.-.-

Por tu honor...

Ranma la sostenía de los hombros, estaban a menos de cinco centímetros de distancia, no era ningún malentendido, no estaban en una obra teatral, ni tampoco había surgido por accidente, no, Ranma estaba a punto de besar a su prometida.

El corazón de ella palpitaba con fuerza, esto era tan perfecto, e excepción de un pequeño detalle... toda la escuela los estaba mirando.

.-.-.

Todo comenzó tres días atrás, peleas por donde quiera siempre había, y ese día no era la excepción, pero como se llamara aquella película había ocurrido "una serie de eventos desafortunados".

Gracias a la pronta graduación de la generación de Nabiki, Kuno Tatewaki estaba más obsesionado que nunca con Akane (la pelirroja había desaparecido misteriosamente), ya que pronto de iría a la universidad lejos de Nerima; lo primero que pensaba al despertar y lo último al dormir era Akane, desayunaba, comía y cenaba pensando en ella, y una persistente idea se instaló en su cabeza, más allá de tener una cita con la chica, quería, no, DEBÍA, probar sus labios.

Aquel día había aparecido Shampoo con un buen plan para por fin salir con Ranma, el problema es que se cruzó con Ukyo, y la batalla comenzó, Akane al principio se quedo en el mismo lugar parada, cansada de las ridículas batallas, pero cuando apareció Kadachi, diciéndole "plebeya cobarde", no se pudo quedar quieta; después apareció Mouse y Ryoga, y alertado por el ruido, Kuno se unió a la pelea, por supuesto todo esto ante los ojos atentos de toda Furinkan, fieles admiradores de las batallas en vivo.

Una cosa llevó a otra y en un momento de la batalla Kodachi sacó sus polvos paralizantes, sorpresivamente Shampoo fue la primera en caer sin movilidad, Ukyo logró esquivar medianamente y cayó sentada en el suelo al no poder mover la pierna izquierda, Akane por su parte dio varios saltos, pero tropezó con el cuerpo de Shampoo que de poder hablar se hubiera quejado, finalmente los polvos la impactaron, lo que hizo que tan solo a dos metros después quedara tiesa sobre la tierra.

Ranma observo frustrado, Mouse y Ryoga le impedían ir en su ayuda, y Kuno... bueno... el estaba tirado desde hace rato sobre el suelo. El joven de ojos azules miró desesperado como Kodachi se acercaba cada vez más a su prometida, al parecer era de la primera de quien se quería deshacer; en un movimiento desesperado de Ranma tomó lo más cerca que tenía para arrojar y sacar del caminó a la gimnasta... el cuerpo inerte de Kuno; al menos eso funcionó, pues el muchacho cayó sobre su hermana noqueándola al instante.

Ranma siguió peleando más tranquilo, Akane por el momento estaba a salvo, la única que podía moverse era Ukyo y al menos ella no intentaría matarla.

Mientras el joven de trenza peleaba, el rayo azul despertaba de su inconciencia, irónicamente gracias al golpe con su hermana; confuso miró en todas direcciones, vio a Ukyo arrastrándose hacía un árbol buscando sombra, a Shampoo moviendo los ojos a todos lados, pues sus parpados habían quedado con los ojos abiertos, haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por mover siquiera los dedos de su mano; oyó un ruido intenso, rápido volteó y alcanzó a ver que Mouse había ido a estrellarse contra un árbol, Ryoga y Ranma seguían enfrascados en lo suyo. Se rascó la cabeza y siguió mirando a su alrededor, pronto descubrió a su hermana debajo suyo, se levantó despacio sin importarle ni por un momento que estuviera apastando a Kodachi, estaba bastante mareado por el golpe y se tambaleaba, al estar de pie completamente vio el perfecto rostro de Akane.

Akane también movía sus pupilas, pero a diferencia de Shampoo ella había quedado con los ojos cerrados; de pronto sintió un cuerpo cubriendo el suyo, como si le cayera encima, pensó que probablemente alguien se había tropezado, como ella había hecho con Shampoo, pero no, porque el cuerpo que se movía torpe al parecer gateando sobre ella, se acercaba cada vez más a su cabeza, a su rostro. Ella en verdad quería pelear, por lo menos gritar, pero simplemente estaba completamente paralizada.

Por fin su más grande sueño se vería hecho realidad, estaba a punto de besar a su diosa Akane Tendo y no había nada ni nadie que pudiera impedirlo, ni siquiera el maldito hechicero de Saotome... o eso pensó hasta que sintió un golpe en la cabeza y cayó desmayado... si, de nuevo; por su lado Akane sintió los labios de ese alguien aplastarse contra su barbilla, un milímetro más abajo de su labio inferior... gracias a Dios.

Ranma en un golpe de suerte, había vislumbrado a Kuno cuando ya estaba sobre Akane, su instinto se activó y su mente trabajo a mil por hora, pues estaba a varios metros como para protegerla por su propia mano, así que tomando desprevenido a Ryoga, sacó su paraguas de la mochila que cargaba en todo momento y la arrojó con todas sus fuerzas contra el muchacho practicante del kendo.

Ambos jóvenes vieron como Kuno caía sin gracia sobre Akane, literalmente completamente sobre ella, y corrieron a su rescate, olvidándose de la batalla, aunque a medio camino, Mouse los atacó con cadenas que solo Ranma pudo esquivar, cayendo Ryoga como becerro atado.

El joven de trenza llegó y de inmediato quitó al bulto de Kuno sobre ella, la cargó en sus brazos y saltó con ella de techo en techo hasta el dojo Tendo.

.-.-.-.-

Un día después de aquel incidente, cuando Ranma y Akane se presentaron a clases, todos los alumnos cuchicheaban, ellos al principio quisieron ignorarlos, pero al llegar a su salón de clases, las amigas de ella la abordaron, preguntando enloquecidas si era cierto que Kuno la había besado.

Akane (y también Ranma) pegó el gritó en el cielo y negó fervientemente; Ranma también esta conciente que el mentado beso no había pasado, el mismo había visto la posición de Kuno antes de mandarlo a volar.

El problema es que cientos de ojos de estudiantes habían visto la comprometedora cercanía de Kuno al estar sobre Tendo, y desde ángulos lejanos no había una distinción clara de lo sucedido, la cosa se complicó cuando, se mencionó que había un testigo cercano ocular que daba veracidad a que si había habido un beso.

Y ahora tres días después, Ranma estaba más que cansado de negar que no eran ciertos los rumores, que Kuno JAMÁS había siquiera rosado los labios de SU prometida, estaba harto de que más de cinco veces al día le preguntaran cosas como: "¿no te pone celoso que alguien que no seas tú haya besado a tu prometida?" o "¿no te molesta que Kuno haya besado a Akane?" o la más frecuente "¿vas a retar a Kuno por haber deshonrado a tu prometida?" preguntaban sobre todo sus amigos a posta para hacerlo rabiar.

Ukyo veía enfurecida como su "testimonio" de los hechos se había puesto en su contra, sin embargo su mayor coraje era que debía quedarse callada pues si abría la boca Ranma se enteraría que ella había mentido a cerca de lo que había visto y probablemente no volvería a hablarle; ni hablar la chica tendría que quedarse sentada viendo a "su prometido" celoso por alguien que no era ella.

.-.-.

\- Ya me cansé de esto- dijo Ranma entre dientes cuando estaba desayunando con Akane en el salón

\- dímelo a mi...- dijo Akane suspirando

\- tenemos que hacer algo- Akane lo miró casi con gracia, se notaba a leguas lo celoso que estaba y sabía perfectamente la razón

\- ¿tienes alguna idea?- preguntó

\- no, pero pronto la tendré- dijo intentando maquinar algo que le ayudara a frenar la situación

.-.-.

Salían de la escuela, estaban a unos cuantos metros del portón de entrada, donde hace tres días había sucedido aquello que ahora los aquejaba, cuando de pronto oyeron tras ellos

\- ¡Akane Tendo!- ambos jóvenes resoplaron

\- ¡lárgate Kuno!- gritó Akane, Ranma por su lado estaba esperando una sola escusa para molerlo a golpes, porque hacerlo solo porque si, les daría la razón a todos aquellos que pensaban que Ranma estaría vengándose por el beso.

\- mi querida diosa con alma de tigresa, ya no tienes por que fingir, tú, yo y toda esta escuela ahora saben de nuestro amor- dijo alimentado por todos los rumores que corrían, ya que ni el mismo sabía si había pasado o no.

\- eres un idiota, lo que todos dicen, óyelo bien tú y todos, ¡NO PASÓ!- gritó Ranma tomándolo de la solapa, frente a los mismos cientos de ojos chismosos de Furinkan

\- no es necesario que vayas por el camino violento hechicero Saotome, he demostrado que tus poderes no fueron suficientes para vencer el amor que hay entre Akane y yo-

\- tienes una gran boca- dijo rabioso

\- basta Ranma- lo sujetó Akane del brazo - si lo atacas le darás la razón a todos-

\- ¡me alegra tanto que quieras protegerme amada mía!- gritó contentó

\- ¡es que ya me cansó!- Ranma la miró con una suplica violenta en la mirada, Akane tomó una decisión, y tomando aire para que todos la escucharan, comenzó

\- ¡Kuno, para mi eres la persona más desagradable que ha existido! ¡y eres tan patético que usas como escusa un estúpido rumor para dártelas de grande! ¡cuando los que pelábamos sabemos que caíste noqueado y muy lejos de mis labios!- una bulla general se oyó por toda la escuela, era la primera vez que Akane usaba las palabras como arma afilada

\- creo que estas... un poco confundida querida Akane- Kuno casi herido mencionó

\- ¡confundida tu hermana!- gritó sin pensar Ranma

\- ¡solo estas celoso porque yo he logrado lo que tú no! ¡yo he probado los labios de la hermosa Akane!-

\- ¡vete al cuerno Kuno!- y sin poder contenerse lo golpeó, mandándolo a volar, los alumnos cuchicheaban entre si - ¡y tú ven aquí!- exigió a Akane quien lo miraba incrédula

\- ¿qué... qué... qué quieres?- tartamudeó al ser tomada por los hombros, las furia de Ranma se notaba por todo su rostro, sin embargo sus mejillas estaban coloreadas por un rojo bastante notorio

\- ya me cansé, vamos a parar todos los estúpidos rumores de una buena vez- respiró hondamente y comenzó a acercarse a ella.

El corazón de Akane latía de manera incontrolable, ¿quería que la besara?... eso era obvio, ¿pero frente a toda la escuela?... cuando sintió su aliento sobre sus labios mando todo al demonio, ahora, hace una semana, frente a la escuela, a solas, ahí en la casi salida de la escuela, escondidos en un armario, ¡que más daba! mejor aun ¡que se apresurara! ¡ya se estaba tardando!

\- ¡Alto!- gritó una voz, ambos prometidos se separaron de inmediato, confundidos... - No es cierto, ¡Kuno no besó a Akane! ¡nunca lo hizo!- desesperada, Ukyo había aparecido en escena...

\- ¡ella miente!- intervino Kuno que venía despertando

\- ¡no! ¡no miento! ¡yo lo vi todo de cerca! ¡él nunca la besó!- dijo señalando a Tatewaki

\- Ukyo... ¿fuiste tú?- preguntó Ranma refiriéndose al testimonio

\- yo... - no tuvo tiempo de contestar, Kuno se levantó directo a atacar a la cocinera, esto al parecer, como si fuera magia atrajo al resto de locos, quines comenzaron de nuevo la batalla.

.-.-.

Horas después Ranma y Akane por fin ingresaban al dojo completamente exhaustos de pelear, a penas pusieron pie dentro de la casa, oyeron como tenían un festejo en el comedor

\- ¡estoy tan emocionado Tendo!-

\- ¡lo sé Saotome por fin esos niños se han animado a dar el paso!-

\- lastima que esa niña de la espátula interrumpiera, de ser así hubiéramos visto un gran beso, ¿no le cree así Tendo?-

\- ya lo creo, ¡esto hay que festejarlo!-

\- ¡oigan no se olviden que tienen que pagarme! ¡no les mostré el video gratis!- se oyó la voz de Nabiki

\- la usurera de tú hermana nos vendió- dijo el de trenza

\- ¡shhh!- lo calló Akane - nos van a...-

\- ¿oyó algo Tendo?- dijo Genma y enseguida las pisada se acercaron a ellos, Ranma tomó a la chica del brazo y la arrastró al armario debajo de la escalera, cerrando la puerta lo más rápido y coordinado que dieron sus manos

\- no, no han llegado- dijo Soun y ambos hombres regresaron al comedor

Los muchachos en el armario se tiraron al suelo, que estuvieran escondiéndose no les impedía descansar un poco aunque sea en el obscuro lugar

\- día de locos ¿no?- dijo él bajo

\- si...- ambos se sumieron en el silenció por varios minutos hasta que ella habló de nuevo -en verdad... me hubieras besado...-

\- yo... bueno... solo era... ya sabes... para salvarte... tu, tú orgullo, por tu honor... eso...-

\- ah... claro...- a ella se le escapó una pequeña risita por la contestación - yo creo que estabas...- él la interrumpió

\- no estaba celoso-

\- aparte, estabas enojado-

\- ¡ja! ¿y porque habría de estar enojado según tú?-

\- porqué Kuno podía ir pregonando de lado a lado la mentira de que me había besado, cuando tú lo hiciste hace una semana y nadie lo sabe, eso te enferma-

\- ¡estas loca!-

\- ¡shhh!. inmediatamente ella se fue sobre él a taparle la boca

\- es que estoy seguro Saotome que esta vez si escuche algo- decía Soun afuera

\- pero no hay nada Tendo, seguro es la emoción, venga tomémonos otro vaso de sake mientras esperamos- y ambos hombres volvieron a retirarse

Dentro del armario Ranma miraba lo cerca que tenía a Akane, sintiendo su mano contra sus labios, sin contar el hecho que medio cuerpo de la chica estaba sobre él

\- Akane...- el mismo movió la mano de ella

\- lo... siento...- dijo avergonzada intentando apartarse, cosa que el no permitió, al contrario, la tomó de la cintura y la sentó sin pudor en su regazo, cuando hizo eso, Akane supo que Ranma ya no era conciente de sus acciones como hace una semana, cuando el maestro los perseguía con bombas en mano, tratando de darles unos "regalos" y por azares del destino, habían terminado es ese mismo armario escondidos, una cosa tras otra, y habían acabado besándose

\- yo...- susurró el despacio, tomándola de la nuca para atraer su cabeza a la de él, ella no dijo nada solo se dejó hacer; pronto sintió los labios masculinos sobre los suyos, no, definitivamente nunca se cansaría de aquello.

.-.-.-.-.

Aclaraciones*

\- "Una serie de eventos desafortunados", es una película real, por si alguien le sonó, o por el contrario dudaba que existiera

\- Cuando se menciona que Ranma arrojó el cuerpo de Kuno como objeto, hace alusión a cuando Ranma pelea contra Kodachi, y ella usa a su hermano para atacar... me da demasiada risa pensar en ello.

Notas de la autora*

Veintiocho de Diciembre, gracias a todos por sus ánimos, nos leemos mañana

De este lado del ciber mundo

AkaneMiiya.


End file.
